PFC Chicken & Super Bowls
by Homeydaclown
Summary: This year the Super Bowl party is being held at Dudley's house, but his mother; Peg gets in the way of everything and invites her friends over. What will the main TUFF team do? Will the Super Bowl party be ruined? Comedy. Language. Rated T.


**_PFC Chicken & Super Bowls_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own T.U.F.F. Puppy or any of its characters. I only own my OC'S and places. This is another Super Bowl/commercial parody! So, please sit back, read, enjoy, & review!_**

It was a cold winter day in Petropolis. It was Super Bowl Sunday. Most of the residents were preparing for the big game! This would include the main TUFF team also. It shows Dudley's house now.

Dudley, Roz, Devon, Mini Dudley, Mini Roz, Mini Devon, & Keswick were preparing the seats and chairs up for the game.

This year, it was Dudley's turn to have the Super Bowl party at his house. And he was hoping that the Chief or Keswick wouldn't do or start their shit again, like they did last year. Anyways, he was setting up paper plates, when his mom; Peg walks in.

"Is everything okay in here, Dudley?" she asks Dudley in her annoying nagging voice.

Dudley turns to her.

"Yes it is, mom." he replies.

"Do you need anything else?" Peg asks. "Can I help?"

"No, we have everything." Dudley started. "And no. We don't need your help, mom."

Peg then looks around and then back at Dudley.

"Hey. Where's _Mizty_, _Mini Mizty_, _Kristy_, _Mini Kristy_, and that bug at?" she asks.

"Their names are; Kitty, Mini Kitty. Karey and Mini Karey!" Devon shouted. "God! You're so motherfucking stupid!"

"Y-Y-Yeah!" Keswick said. "We should have b-b-b-blew you up, when we had the c-c-chance!"

Roz turns to Keswick.

"When was this?" she asks as she raises an eyebrow.

Dudley butted in.

"This was before you, Karey, Devon and the minis started working here." he started. "Back in the fall of 2010. You see, she accidently came over to the headquarters. I can't remember why she came over."

"I've came over to see where my little boy worked." Peg reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Dudley said. "I forgot."

Then the doorbell rings.

"That must be both Kittys, Kareys, & the Chief!" Dudley exclaims as he ran towards the door.

He opens up the door to see both the regular & mini girls and the Chief.

They had several bags of PFC or Petropolis Fried Chicken for short.

"Alright guys." Kitty started. "We're back!"

"We've got a ton of chicken!" the Chief said. "And sides!"

Dudley inhales deeply.

"Mmmmmmm! That chicken smells so fucking good!" he said as he licks his lips.

"DUDLEY!" Peg shouted. "What your language!"

"SHUT UP!" Dudley retorted angrily back at her.

Everyone laughs at Peg's reaction of shock on her face.

"Get lost, will ya!?" Mini Kitty asks. "You're starting to bug the hell out of me."

"Yeah!" Everyone else replies.

"Fine!" Peg sniffed childishly. "I'm gonna go to my room and smoke!"

Then she stomps out of the living room and went to her room. Slamming the door hard.

"God! What a b-b-b-bitch!" Keswick said.

"Yeah." Roz agreed.

Dudley turns back to Kitty.

"So, what type of chicken did you buy, Kit-Kat?" he asks.

Kitty sets the buckets of chicken down on the table.

"Well, we brought the original 15 spices, the loud & crispy, the hot & spicy, spicy BBQ, and Southern Fried!" she explained.

"And we brought some hot wings too!" Karey said.

"And we have potato wedges too!" Mini Kitty said as she eats some potato wedges. "Mmmmm! Delicious wedges dipped in the original 15 herbs & spices!"

"That's great!" Dudley exclaims drooling.

"So, have the game started yet?" Mini Karey asks.

"It's almost time for it to start." Devon said as she turns the tv to the channel where the game was on.

Kitty turns to Roz.

"Come help me, set up the food please, sis?" she asks.

"Of course." Roz said as she stood up and went over to her.

The Chief looks around at the table.

"Hey! Where's the beer!?" he asks angrily as he turns to Kitty. "You forgot to get the beer, Agent Katswell! You stupid whore!"

"Hey! You know, that stores can't sell alcohol on Sundays!" Kitty sniffs as Roz slams down the bucket of Homey Hollas right down on top of him.

"AHHHHHHH!" the Chief hollers in pain.

"Serves you right!" Kitty sniffs as she continues setting up the food.

Soon, all of the food was set up on the table. And the game was starting on the tv now.

"Alright guys. All of the food is set up!" Kitty announced.

Dudley & his mini were the very first ones to rush up to the table and started getting some of the PFC chicken.

"Oh, boy! This is gonna be so damn delicious!" Mini Dudley exclaims as he gets some wings & chicken strips.

"It sure will, Mini me!" Dudley exclaims as he gets some chicken.

* * *

**An hour & a half passes by.**

Everyone was into the game and their food.

"Come on! Come! T-T-T-TACKLE HIM!" Keswick shouted at the tv. "T-T-T-TACKLE HIM!"

Everyone applaudes as a player tackles another player with the ball.

"YEAH!" Everyone cheers.

Dudley turns to Kitty.

"This is some game, huh Kit-Kat?" he asks Kitty.

"It sure is, Dudleykins!" Kitty said as she eats a slice of pizza.

"This is great!" the Minis exclaim in unison.

Then without being noticed, Peg sneaks into the living room.

"I'm gonna show Dudley & his friends!" she sniffs angrily to herself. "This will teach them to be disrespecting me!"

Then she opens up the front door and a bunch of middle aged female dogs with cards run on in.

Kitty was shocked by this.

"What the hell is all this!?" she asks angrily.

"Yeah!" the Chief shouted. "You old bitches are blocking the tv!"

"Yeah!" Devon sniffs.

Then one of the old bitches turns to the TUFF gang.

"You kids had your fun." she started. "Now, it's our time!"

Dudley turns to Peg.

"Mom. What the hell are you doing?" he asks. "You know, that we're having our Super Bowl party right now. Why are your friends doing here?"

"I'm having my weekly poker game, Dudley." Peg said as her friends started clearing the food & drinks off of the table. "Right now. So, you gotta tell your ho's to beat it!"

The TUFF females were pissed & cross from what Peg had called them.

"HO'S!? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING, HO'S!?" they asked angrily.

"You four!" the Chief sniffs. "And your minis too!"

Roz turns to him.

"Shut the fuck up, roach!" she shouted in the Chief's face.

Then she flicks him hard with her fingers, knocking out his false teeth.

Kitty turns to Dudley.

"Dudley. Are you just gonna sit there and let your mom call your friends & your girlfriend; me a whore!?" she asks.

"She called you a ho, Kit-Kat." Dudley corrected.

"Whatever!" Kitty sniff. "Do something!"

"You're right!" Dudley sniffs as he was getting pissed. "No one calls my Kitty a ho! No matter who they are!"

Then Dudley went over to the table, where Peg & her friends were playing their card game. They were also feasting on the chicken too.

"MOM! I WANT YOU ALL OUT!" he shouted.

"Damn! Duds is really fucking pissed!" Karey said.

"He sure is, Regular me." Mini Karey said.

"GO DUDS!" Mini Kitty cheers as she takes out a pair of dark emerald green pom-poms.

"Show those old bitches, Regular me!" Mini Dudley cheers as he eats some chicken wings. "That'll teach them to be eating up our food & ruining our Super Bowl party!"

Then Dudley starts beating up the old bitches.

"NO ONE RUINS OUR SUPER BOWL PARTIES, EXCEPT ME!" he shouted. "AND ONE ON CALLS MY FEMALE FRIENDS & MY KIT-KAT WHORES, EITHER!"

The old bitches holler in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they cried in pain.

"GO, DUDS!" Devon cheers.

"Sis, sum, ba! Who do we appreciate? Dudley! Dudley! GO DUDLEY!" the mini females cheers with pom-poms.

"Get them, Agent P-P-P-Puppy!" Keswick cheers.

Dudley continues beating up the old bitches as Kitty, Roz, & Karey joins in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the old bitches hollered.

Then they started running for the door.

"GET BACK HERE!" Karey shouted.

Then Kitty & Roz took out their net gun and aim it at the old bitches.

"Ready, Rozzie?" Kitty asks.

"Sure am, sis!" Roz said with a smile on her face.

Then they shoot off the nets, which grabs Peg and all of the old bitches up.

"Dudley! Your friends are very disrespectful!" Peg bitched. "And you're grounded, young man!"

"Shut up, woman!" Dudley shouted. "You all are going to jail for calling my friends names and for ruining the super bowl party too!"

"And for eating our food." Mini Dudley said. "Don't forget about that, Regular me."

"Yeah!" Dudley said as he turns to his mini. "Thanks, mini me! And you're also going to jail for eating up our food too!"

Then he picks up the nets of old bitches and Kitty opens up the door for him.

"I'll help you, Dudleykins baby." she said.

"Thanks, Kit-Kat." Dudley said.

Then they both head for the new TUFF moblie.

Dudley throws the bitches into the back seat as Kitty gets into the driver's seat. Then Dudley gets into the passenger's seat.

"Let's go, Kit-Kat!" he said with a smile on his face.

"Okay, Dudleykins!" Kitty said.

Then she starts up the car and speeds off towards the Petropolis Prison.

* * *

**Later.**

Everyone else was enjoying what's left of the Super bowl.

Kitty & Roz was sitting on Dudley's lap. They were feeding him pizza.

"You did a good job on teaching those old bitches and your mom a lesson, Dudleykins baby!" Kitty said in a sexy tone as she feeds him the pizza.

"Yeah!" Roz said as she put a straw into his mouth and he starts drinking the new & improved Sour cherry & lemon Homey Holla. "You really stood up for us!"

"Anytime, girls!" Dudley said as he took a sip from the soda can. "Those old women and mother was really out of line for calling you all of those things!"

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah!" Keswick said. "But I really wanted to b-b-b-blast them with my gun!"

"Maybe next time, _Kesdick_." Devon said as she eats a slice of pizza.

"It's Keswick." Keswick corrected.

"Whatever." Devon said.

"I really enjoyed the beating that you gave them, Regular me!" Mini Dudley said to Dudley.

"Yeah! Me too!" Mini Kitty said.

"Me three!" Min Rozzie added.

"Thanks, Minis." Dudley said. "I hope, mom is sulking and getting punished in jail!"

* * *

**In the Petropolis prison.**

It shows Peg and her gang of old bitches in a jail cell with Madame Catastrophe & Madame Chaos.

"Alright, you fuckink old sluts!" Catastrophe started. "I be wantink you to be doink my laundry!"

"Da! Mine's too!" Chaos said as she throws a bag of dirty laundry into Peg's and the old bitches' faces. "And do it right!"

"That'll be a wise thingk, no!?" Catastrophe said.

"We're not gonna be cleaning for you, _Cassie_!" Peg sniffs.

Then she turns to her friends.

"Are we, girls?"

"No, we're not!" the old women shouted in agreement with her. "So, you can just put that into your pipe and smoke it!"

Catastrophe turns to Chaos.

"Looks like we got ourselves some; what the prison guards say; insubordinates here in our cell!" she said.

"Da!" Chaos said. "Looks like they need to be trained to obey orders!"

Then she pounds her balled up right fist into her left palm hard.

"Da!" Catastrophe said as she releases her sharp, deadly claws. "That'll be a wise thingk to do, yes!?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Peg & her friends shouted as Catastrophe & Chaos starts beating the hell out of them.

* * *

"Who cares about them!?" Roz said. "They suck ass!"

"YEAH!" the Minis replied in unison. "Just like they Chief!"

Karey looks around.

"Speaking of which." she started. "Where did he go anyways!?"

"I put a napkin on his head." Roz started. "Then I put the napkin into a plastic cup and I threw the plastic cup into the trash outside! That'll teach his ass for agreeing with the old bitches!"

"Good one, Rozzie!" Devon said.

"Y-Y-Yeah!" Keswick said.

Kitty picks up a Barbeque chicken leg as Dudley picks up a slice of pizza.

"No one ruins my Super bowl party!" Dudley exclaims as he takes a bite from the slice of pizza.

"I know that's right!" Kitty said as she takes a bite from her chicken leg. "And no one takes away my PFC chicken!"

"UH HUH!" Everyone agrees in unison.

"Let's finish watching the game!" Dudley said.

"Yeah! Let's!" Kitty said.

Everyone nods in agreement with her. So, with that. Everyone watches the rest of the Super Bowl while enjoying their chicken from PFC and the pizzas from Speedy Toni's pizzeria.

**_The End_**


End file.
